When I'm Near You I feel Flames
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Lorelei is back and none to happy so see Daisy again.


A One Shot with some anti-sap because I am still not feeling the sap right now, not going there right now. Any way see the end for more on this idea for now just give it a try.

 **WarNinGs** : Mind control, Lorelei, use of Nordic mythology not spelled out in Thor movies, spoilers for Thor: Ragnarok.

 **Aishi Say**

" _I trust no one it's a habit  
I don't belong no need to panic  
I see the end before we're started  
Don't need anybody  
Cause' all you bring is sadness_

 _But when I'm near you I feel flames  
I touch the fire I get burned  
I feel this rush beneath my feet it's like I'm falling  
Is this love  
Oh, is this love..."_

'Flames' by Tedy, never heard this before I found the MV.

 _ **BUT WHEN I'M NEAR YOU I FEEL FLAMES**_

Daisy sighed softly as she walked the halls of 'The Playground' running her fingers along the stone walls she had come to think of as home. Talbot had worked some sort of insane magic and got the base rebuilt to serve as a joint S.H.I.E.L.D. and military monster, complete with training facilitates above ground. LMDs had been given full blame, the remains she and Robbie had left had been enough for the general. Coulson was still moving all the down low stuff to a new base, one he had already had just in case this one fell. Furry had a few tucked away no one but May likely knew about, as if Coulson would keep secretes form May for long. She was meeting Robbie here since his cool portal trick only worked for places he or the Rider had been, or maybe knew about in the Rider's case Robbie wasn't entirely sure. It really did not matter one way or the other since neither Robbie or the Rider had been to these so he was up for a little road trip. Robbie was still not entirely on board with becoming more then an asset, his brother and his 'night job' being the biggest factors. The fact he was willing to hang around and help with no personal gain save S.H.I.E.L.D.'s continued watchful eye over Gabe gave her hope. Robbie needed something stable in his life he could feel good about. There were always enemies that needed killing so the Rider could have them, have them all as long as He let Robbie stay.

It was selfish and she knew it, her love life was one giant soap opera worthy mess but she knew how she felt. She was no longer drawn to Robbie by curiosity, her drive to help fellow Inhumans, mutual benefits, not solely. Robbie was still a mystery to her she wanted to solve, he did not seem resistant to letting her try slowly. He was not an Inhuman but he was an Enhanced and so was still screwed by the Accords as they were. They both benefited with Coulson giving a damn about them, but she was not sure that counted. Over the very short time they had known each other she had come to care, care more then she really should. He cared back, she knew it, but how much did he care back? The guy was emotionally closed off and in no hurry to change, it took time to get close to people like that. She wanted to help him but he had to be willing to let her or it would never help either of them. There had been enough self-destruction between the two they did not need any help in causing more.

Rounding a corner she jumped, Coulson and Mack in tact gear startling her for a moment, " _Jesus_ guys how about we _never_ do that again kay? I'm too young to die from a heart attack," Lowering her hand from her chest the Inhuman agent frowned trying to look behind Mack's massive frame. "Robbie not with you?"

"Robbie? Now which one is he _hm_?"

"Lorelei?! The fuck?" Daisy raised her hands ready to knock both men back if she needed to.

The red head grinned as she ran her pale fingers along Mack's arm as she moved to stand before the pair. "Very nice but your coloring reminds me too much of Heimdall, that man is so stiff and not in the fun way." Turning her attention to Daisy the Asgardian sneered at the mortal's pained expression. That uniform with its all so convent zipper would be no protection, those gaudy gauntlets may stop a few bullets but she had thousands at her whim. No gun, blade, any sort of weapon was worn, how cute mortals with powers were. "And here I thought you were a chatty one."

Daisy took a calming breath as she eyes the alien would be goddess, one on one may get tricky but with her powers she could at least hold her own. Mack and Coulson would take a single quake to knock out and then they would no longer be a problem, no males on base had powers with Joey retired and Lincoln dead. "Sif lose track of your skanky ass again huh? I'll have to have a talk with her about that."

"Oh I am sure you could except for one tiny little detail," Lorelei cooed mockingly, painted nails held close as humans did, the mortal had spirit at least. It was so boring to play with mortals with out even a spark in them, so very boring.

"She'll track you down just like she did last time so keep telling yourself that _hon_ ," Daisy mocked right back, as long as the alien was chatting she wasn't attacking and that suited Daisy just fine.

"I keep forgetting the ' _mighty_ ' Thor only tells his pets what he needs them to do, silly me." Lorelei flicked her hair over her shoulder, the air in this realm was so dirty it made her hair feel heavy. "Sif is as dead as the rest of the gods in their golden city, I am only alive because I escaped my cell in the chaos. Hela descended like a nightmare upon them and I was not going to take my chances trying to make a deal with that women. I am content to be queen right here while her kingdom burns away."

Daisy frowned, if Asgard had fallen it was no wonder Lorelei was so smug, no collar and no helpful gods this time. "Well we humans have no need for vain bitches as gods, divas are bad enough as it is."

Lorelei chuckled softly, "Why they all care about you so much baffles me _infant_ , you are amusing surly but not enough to have them all wrapped around your finger. Well used to they are _mine_ now."

"They are not yours, not really, without your powers you could not get anyone on base to follow you like a puppy." Daisy knew her friends, they were loyal to a fault and not to this wannabe god, alien, whatever she was.

Lorelei pouted frowning, "Well you just stopped being amusing, pity." Sneering she laughed when both men opened fire, blinking when they were sent flying back by what felt like a pulse. "So the little flower has thorns after all? Careful you may break your men."

Daisy growled keeping her hands raised not about to let her guard down, "No matter how many guns you throw at me I can send them back at you."

"Well that is no fun this is a new dress after all," Lorelei smirked, her green dress was a slightly more revealing version of her last one. A few changes now and then were always called for, and it was cruel of her to not show off her beauty to the males she came across.

Daisy scoffed, why did bitches in green always underestimate her? It worked out for her in the end but it still pissed her off, "Looks the same to me."

"Well with how you dress that is no surprise at all," Lorelei looked the human up and down and scrunched her face in visible disgust. "You are right masses of men with guns is no fun, no I have something special to deal with humans playing god. Hálogi your queen summons you!"

Daisy had no idea who or what Hálogi was, some muscle she had brought with her from the name. Readying herself to fight something big and strong she froze dead when the alien's summons were answered. "No...Robbie." She knew he might have been on base but had not been sure, and with the Rider already in there she just assumed he was immune to this exact kind of thing.

"Ah, this one was yours then? No...could have been, well this flame is _all_ mine now. I still do not see what Ward saw in you, this one either but it hardly matters. Soon you will be nothing but smoldering ash then it is off to find May and see she pays for last time." Lorelei hated the mortal Sif and would enjoy seeing the life crushed from her. Hand rested on thick leather as she tapped her nails off his shoulder, "And that little clever one as well, the rest of the mortals here are of no interest."

"Elena is going to kick your teeth in for what you've done to Mack." Daisy would be happy to hold the bitch for Elena, she owed her as well.

"Who? Oh that hardly maters your powers pale in comparisons to those of gods, not like this one." Lorelei purred as she undid the male's collar, nails moving to the zipper holding the dark jacket closed. "You mortals always forget men are ruled by their animalistic urges, and it causes you nothing but pain. Poor things, you should never get attached to your pets because you _always_ lose them." Lifting her hand she took Robbie's chin and turned his head, smirking as she kissed him much as she had when she had kissed Ward to hurt May. Licking her lips she sneered, how easily humans crumbled it was sad really, she was doing them a favor. "Now I think it is time to end this little game hm? Be a dear and burn her for me so we can go hunting."

Daisy closed her eyes as she lashed out, sending Robbie back but only staggering him. He stared at her with a neutral expression, eyes glowing but no signs of anger or distress she knew so well. Was he really even still in there? Was the Rider so easy to tame? What would he do once he was free again and realized her blood was on his hands when he could not die? Swallowing she tried again but only managed to push him back to Lorelei's side, "Damn it Reyes FIGHT!"

"Aw how cute," Lorelei cooed hands coming together, "I own him why is that so hard to remember? Heart, body, and soul."

"soul..," Daisy whispered meeting eyes as dark and damaged as her own, "Robbie?"

Lorelei smirked as Daisy tried once again, "Take her soul in my name."

Daisy raised her hands to fling Robbie back once more only to blink when a gloved hand shot out closing around Lorelei's neck. The alien going from smug to shocked in a blink, clawing at the hand holding her firmly, "Rider?"

Lorelei dug her long nails into the man's wrist feeling the bones shift around them but his grip did not falter. Glowing eyes met her own with pure contempt and she swallowed, "Draugar."

"Her soul is not for the likes of you skækja," Robbie growled before his glowing eyes burned themselves out of his skull with an otherworldly roar. Bleeding wrist surged with flames as the rest of him followed his eyes, the Rider growling as his flaming skull tilted to regard the would be goddess.

Lorelei gasped as the male's dark eyes burned from his skull before the rest followed suit. She had heard tales of a monstrous entity that fell the wicked mortal and god alike with easy, always with a skull bathed in flames. Held fast she knew this was her end, "Seems we are all to burn in fire, Ragnarok cannot be outrun after all."

Daisy cringed when the alien cried out as flames charred her starting from her neck and slowly spread, Aida had likely cried out like that. When the Rider turned away from the female shaped hunk of smoldering charcoal she moved forward stopping when he held up a hand. Stopping Daisy frowned not sure which had wanted her to stop if not both. "Robbie it's alright now." The skull rose to look at her, jaw opening and closing but the Rider could not speak any more then Robbie could in the form. "I'm not scared of you remember?" Flames flared with a roar and Daisy shook her head walking up to him, hands reaching out to rest on his chest, "I was sure Robbie wasn't mindfuckable as long as you were in there, and I was right." Smiling she nodded to herself, "You can come out now Robbie everyone will be fine now that she's dead, Sif said so last time." Frowning when the Rider just stood there she did not understand, "Is someone else here?" The skeleton shook it's head and she relaxed, that was all they needed an evil sister or something. "Then change back already huh? We need to find May, Simmons, and the others." Still nothing and Daisy bit her lip, "Hey what is it? I'm not mad because you let that slut kiss you so stop hiding and talk to me." The Rider pointed at his face and shook his head slowly, Daisy smacked his hand way. "You are not just a dra whatever, you are just as human as I am." When the skull shook again Daisy reached out and grabbed his open collar, "Stop that, seriously Reyes I mean it. You can read people right so read me, see that I'm not lying." Reach up with her right hand she watched him shy from her hand but her left was still holding his jacket tightly. Jaw opened as if sighing before flames went out flesh not regrowing. Daisy reached up trailing her bare fingertips along smooth bone, "See, nothing to be afraid of?"

Flesh regrew quickly before dark eyes opened, "You are insane."

Daisy nodded, "True, but I'm still right you don't scare me anymore Reyes, you haven't for a long time now."

Robbie sighed closing his eyes, "I should."

"Maybe, but the Rider only wants evil souls and that's not me so He's no threat to me either." Stroking his cheek she smiled when it was warm and yielding rather then hard and cold. Pressing lightly against his chin she titled her head, left hand releasing her hold. He was free to pull away or meet her halfway, his choice. When he did neither she worried she had pushed him too hard too fast and started to open her mouth to say something when he finally acted. Clenching his jacket once more her right hand gripped the back of his neck holding his head where it was, "Soul still here."

Robbie shook his head, "Wrong type of demon."

"mm hm...wait there are one's that can steal my soul with their tongues?! Seriously?" Daisy knew there were sex ones but had not really considered they might be real even after meeting Robbie. Robbie simply nodded, which was nothing new, "Creepy, the Rider is the only demon I want touching me...that still sounded kinda wrong."

Robbie chuckled softly, "It has been a strange day." At her smile he kissed her forehead before nodding behind him, "Come on your friends will be happy to know that bitch is dead."

"Our Reyes o-u-r no y," At the roll of his eyes Daisy smirked nudging his shoulder with her own. "What did you call her anyway, and since when do you speak Viking?" 

"Basically whore, and you know demons can speak everything right?" Robbie frowned down at Mack and Coulson but they would be fine when they woke up.

"Wait so you are a walking translator now, seriously?" Daisy could not believe this, what other cool tricks did he have she still did not know about?

"We can compare party tricks while we walk yeah?" Robbie had a few more the Team did not know about just yet. Mack and Elena likely knew a few since they were religious and knew what demons and devils were said to be able to do.

Daisy frowned but nodded falling in beside him, "You are so going first."

 _ **BUT WHEN I'M NEAR YOU I FEEL FLAMES**_

This is an idea I have been playing with in my head for over a month now. If you like this and want to see a 'show' length version let me know and I might just do that. I so do enjoy doing different things and as far as I know this bitch hasn't made it into many fics. Not a fave or anything but still fin to pay around with.


End file.
